Fractures of bones may be fixed using devices such as plates, nails and screws. A variety of different bone fixation elements are currently available such as, for example, locking head screws, variable angle screws, pins and blades. Plates and nails, however, are generally limited to engaging with a specific types of bone fixation elements. Additionally, in certain situations, only a small amount of space is available to fix and reposition bone fragments limiting the techniques suitable for fixing such fractures.